


Pumpkin

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Halloween, msr fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Spooky Mulder and Doctor Scully indeed harbour a weird relationship.





	Pumpkin

This had been a particularly weird case. It wasn't an X-File but Mulder's expertise had been required by VCU and Scully had volunteered to make the autopsies.

The murderer would hunt his victims at night. Picking them randomly. They would be coming out of a pub or heading home after work. It was Halloween season. He would be dressed in a ghost costume and wearing a terrifying pumpkin mask. Then he'd pretend to be a Halloween decoration and stand still besides exit doors. 

The victim would not notice him until he began moving and follow them to their cars in parking lots or garages. Two men and one woman had been killed before Mulder's profile had allowed the FBI to catch the UNSUB.

Scully knew Mulder was tired after this two-weeks manhunt but he was still in a good mood. They had just delivered their report to Skinner and she'd convinced Mulder to go pick her purse for her in the basement.

She was just done wishing a nice weekend to Kim when Mulder came back with a boyish smile on his face. 

"Um... Scully?"

"What is it Mulder?" she sighed. She too was exhausted and wished for a nice supper and a cheesy movie.

"Can you still lift me to my appartment?

His car was in the shop since last week and he had not bothered to call the garage yet to set a date to pick it up.

"Sure. I just need to go to the bathroom and I'll join you in the hall."

"Oh, you can wait for me at the car. I'll pop in the little boys' room first."

"Alright."

He nodded and handed her her purse.

\-----

Scully sighed deeply and exited the elevator leading to the employees' underground parking. She had arrived late that morning and had parked the car in the furthest corner of the garage. It annoyed her terribly since her feet were aching, also (she wouldn't have dared telling Mulder) but the case had bothered her more than she cared to say.

She kept seeing flashes of pictures taken on the crime scenes of the "Pumpkin Killer". The lattest victim had last been seen exiting the office and a security camera had recorded the killer following him to his car. Scully pressed on and reached her automobile.

She had tought Mulder would have been waiting for her besides it but it appeared he hadn't left the bathroom yet. She unlocked the driver's door and put her purse on the passenger's seat.

She decided she would bring the car around and park it in front of the exit doors where Mulder would most probably appear in a few minutes.

She put the key in the ignition after having buckled the seatbelt. She looked in the wing mirrors to before reversing. She adjusted the rear-view mirror.

And then she shouted. He was sitting on the backseat looking straight at her. She saw the malformed orange face and couldn't stop herself from crying out loud. She reached for her weapon but it wasn't in the holster at her waist. She caught her purse and turned towards the man sitting behind her.

"Freeze!"

She thought she would have to shoot him, but he brought his hand to his face and took the mask off. When she saw his face she felt her fear turn into anger. She was furious.

"What the fuck, Mulder!?" she snarled. "You almost got yourself shot _again,_ and gave me a freaking heart attack."

She saw him smile in the dark. Then when he didn't see her grinning at him, he bowed his head sheepishly.

"Just wanted to spook you a little bit! It's Halloween week after all! And I thought you could use a bit of fun."

She took a deep breath. What a jerk.

"Mulder this is wrong in so many ways. Never use a killer's mask to fucking spook me by sitting at the back on my car while I'm waiting for you in a dark garage late at night." 

He gave her his best kicked puppy face. 

"You're no fun Scully."

"I might be no fun but at least I have the capacity to forgive you when you pull stupid stunts on me."

He offered her a hesitant lopsided smile and put away the frightening mask.

"I guess this capacity to forgive me is also linked to the skills I have to make you forgive me," he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up, Mulder, and get in front of the car. I'm lifting you home," Scully replied.


End file.
